The Bright Side
by LonaStar
Summary: Ventus and Eraqus experience what they think is called closure. The trio once again reside in a serene Land of Departure. An unwelcome arrival wants to stay, much to their extreme annoyance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights to Kingdom Hearts source material doesn't belong to me. I own nothing.**

 **Author's note: After I wrote this I realised that Ventus may not be aware of Eraqus's death, nor was he told about it in the Keyblade Graveyard (Didn't do my research, sorry). Just thought I'd mention it in case anyone called me out.**

Night came. Ventus was sat on the rock's edge, gazing in awe at the multitude of stars clustered together in the darkened sky. The specks were so miniscule; however they were great in number. There were just so many worlds! How many more years would it take for him to soar through the lanes between and explore them all? Ever since he left Master Eraqus and Aqua behind on that fateful day, he'd been out to a couple of them; however it was more than enough for now. For the time being, Ventus was merely content to be home and watch the stars.

"Splendid, isn't it?" Questioned a voice from afar.

Curious, Ventus looked over his shoulder and beamed at the sight of who it was. Master Eraqus was approaching from the building. The older man looked well and hadn't changed his appearance in the slightest.

"Master Eraqus!" Ventus exclaimed, standing up and running towards him "Boy, am I sure glad to see you!"

The teacher narrowed his eyes down at him "And just what exactly are you doing here, Ventus?"

"W-what are you are you talking about?" Ventus stammered, shocked and a little hurt. Wasn't the master happy that he had returned home? But then suddenly he remembered. Not too long ago, Terra shared with himself and Aqua the horrific news about how he'd watched their master die. It discomposed them all greatly. The trio trudged across the barren grave yard, carrying heavier hearts as the grief from his loss threatened to bear down on their shoulders. Then he remembered the duel to forge the X-blade, and how he allowed himself to disintegrate into shimmering light particles. Did that mean that Ventus was finally dead too? He enquired the Master about this.

"No, not yet" He stated firmly, looking rather serious "And before you ask, I do not know why you came to me. I can only assume that your reason for being here has something to do with our last encounter". Then Eraqus's eyes recoiled from Ventus's to take in the full view of the ground.

Ventus carefully surveyed his unsettled master. He did indeed look quite guilty for what he had done. It pained him a lot during the time though. The man who'd taken him into his extravagant abode, an acquaintance amongst his two adopted children, soon after lashed out against him out of terror over his own power. A power he'd only just learned he had.

"It's okay, Master" Ventus murmured "I get it". Was it really ok though? He'd tried to murder him, and attacked Terra after he flew into the scene. "You did what you thought was right. I can't blame you for following your heart".

"Even if what I possessed in my heart was wrong?" Eraqus asked.

"Uhh..." Ventus began but stopped. He didn't know how to respond to that. The master sighed.

"Please don't restrain your emotions to make me feel better"

"But that's exactly what you did, isn't it?" The master lifted his gaze off the ground to look at the young boy again, only now in astonishment. "You had this fear writhing in you for so long. Not only did you hide it but you never told me about it". Ventus spoke again before Eraqus could object "I know now why you never wanted to talk to me about it before. I still wish you had at least _tried_ ".

"I couldn't" Eraqus affirmed. "I needed you _here_. Allowing someone like you to wonder around posed too great a risk, and so you were held in my sights".

"But master—"

" _But"_ Eraqus interjected "I see now that's no longer required". Eraqus ambled towards Ventus and set a firm hand onto his shoulder, looking down solemnly "Ventus, you must know I am regretful for withholding you from the truth, and for turning my blade upon you. However you must understand—what you possess is unsightly. Its potential has the power to rouse utmost ruin."

"But Master, Xehanort didn't get what he wanted. Everything's fine now" Ventus proclaimed triumphantly, recalling the moment that the already broken X-blade had self destructed in Vanitas's grip.

Eraqus looked as if Christmas had come early. "No, he didn't. I am forever in your debt."

That statement embarrassed Ventus, but also caused his heart to swell with joyous pride. The great teacher Eraqus, indebted to _him?_ It was all getting a bit too much. The concept of not being able to see him again, only for _real_ this time had finally hit him. The trio had only been given a short moment to mourn before nearly committing to give up on their own lives. He tried his best to blink back the tears threatening to leave his eyes.

He gulped down hard.

"So" He croaked "What you planning to do now?"

Eraqus looked amused "Wrong question".

"Huh? W-wait, what are you talking abo—"

 _Oh my god, Terra!_

 _What is it Aqua?_

 _I think Ventus might be waking up!_

The frantic echoes of his friends played like a good tune. He knew those voices anywhere, even at the edge of a world on a star-lit night. Ventus laughed aloud in joy. It was the sort of laugh that which you'd hold in for so long, and then, finally let loose in the first time of what feels like forever.

"Hey, what say we catch up some time when I get back?" asked Ventus, hopeful.

Eraqus nodded in agreement, still smiling broadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon an era, a great struggle between light and darkness transpired. It became known to posterity as the key blade war; hence The Key blade Graveyard came into fruition. Sometime later a man came up with a rather complicated game called "forge the X-blade", and he began to make up many different rules that he and his followers had to follow. It was twelve years ago now that three young people became a part of that game. They fought valiantly, but each paid a price for their involvement with a personal tragedy...

On top of a lofty old cliff sat a masked boy, looking down over the barren, wasted landscape with great dislike. This boy was called Vanitas, and he was the darker counterpart of the key blade wielder, Ventus. Vanitas too could wield a keyblade, but only because the ability to do so had been passed on from the boy's heart made pure. The other boy's compassion for his beloved friends had given him the motive to destroy himself. Meanwhile, the most powerful weapon of all according to Xehanort had slipped out of Vanitas's grip. It had been a mistake.

"This is your fault, you **idiot** " whispered Vanitas fiercely to himself. It seemed the only way to vent right now. It wasn't like anyone could hear him, anyway. "It's always about your friends, isn't it? Never about what I want!"

Memories came rushing back to him in waves, threatening to drown him in the negativity of cold, uncaring misery. The darkness that mothered and gave him up to a stranger whose eyes glinted with the madness of power. The constant pain that he endured as each one of his many unversed was slaughtered. Getting hurled to the ground by the band of heroes. Living in the shade cast by Xehanort's shadow. Ventus determined to get away. A gut feeling told him that the blonde was now alive and well. Perhaps he thought he'd gotten rid of Vanitas completely. This was far from the truth. It was equivalent to the impossibility of them being friends. They weren't done. Oh no, not even close. As a matter of fact, done stands as an understatement. Ventus shouldn't have done it. How dare he disappear. How dare Ventus turn his back to him. He got up to his feet and stood tall then, hands balled into tight fists. Determined with rage, Vanitas howled a great roar to the grey swirl of clouds, until his already parched throat seared in excruciating pain:

"You abandoned me! You left me behind to doze off somewhere, and I was all alone!"

Like the three youngsters who had embarked on a journey to the worlds outside, Vanitas too had become a chess piece to play on Xehanort's board. Turns out that he was nothing more than a pawn. Well, you know what then? Xehanort can go to hell too. Screw that guy's plans. Thirteen Seekers of darkness? Waiting to find out what would happen after another keyblade war? Who the hell even cares. No way in Kingdom Hearts would he become that monster's vessel. Enough had been enough.

"What am I supposed to do now? Huh?! TELL ME VENTUS, YOU IDIOT!" Tears streamed down Vanitas's face as he choked on his own sobs. He closed his eyes and swallowed the hard lump in his throat.

"How insufferable" Vanitas gasped and turned around. Void Gear came into his hand at once, ready to confront who ever dared to embarrass him in his scarce open display of vulnerability. Thank goodness he was still wearing his mask. The person watching was attired in blue clothing, which was decorated in gold stars and moons. The man harboured a very intent gaze that made him look difficult to read. Vanitas tensed and stood his ground. Xehanort had mentioned one person who fitted that description. Vanitas tightened his grip on Void Gear, ready to counter strike.

"Withdraw your blade" The aged wizard commanded. Vanitas ignored him. "The Stars tell me there lurks a strong darkness here. I never would have imagined it to be you. "

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Asked Vanitas hoarsely.

"An old friend of Xehanort's" Replied Yen Sid.


End file.
